


in his limbs and joints also

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Bucky in Wakanda and after
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	in his limbs and joints also

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefilthiestpiglet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> my submission for the HYDRA Holiday Trash Party gift exchange! My first time posting art thanks for the prompt :-)


End file.
